infinite_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Coronus
Birth of a God Age 780. a child is born. born of beerus the destroyer and Syra.he was born with god ki. having two deities as parents.he showed some power as a child. being able to create ki spheres.many enemies of the destroyer deity attempted to hurt the destroyer by killing his son.many attempts on the childs life were made. one day. the scarlet king known as Zyro. endangered the multiverse. the destroyer deity found himself being dragged into the scarlet king conflict as zyro managed to kidnap Coronus.after being saved. the rest of his early years went by uneventful. The Prince of Destruction Age 789. Coronus, aged 9 would have his life forever changed. when his father put him under the Guardianship of the Assassin Hit. finding him too weak hit took it apon himself to train the child. push him to the edge and force Coronus to break his own limits. Hit used his manipulation of time. to push coronus to the brink of death. every single day. untill he would become strong enough to stand up to him. Coronus's mind was shattered. his body broken. but with hit's guidance. he managed to patch himself up every time.Untill Coronus's training was finally done. he thanked his mentor Hit. before going out into the world he once knew now forever changed… Coronus wanting to spend his time as a normal child often found himself on earth. playing with new friends. Berym and Vegely. a man he sees as family. Often playing hide and seek. video games. and headrolling around things he enjoyed doing. but that would all end one day. Return of an ancient enemy age 790. Coronus was playing in capsule corps. with his newfound friends. when suddenly. he hears that his parents are under attack. together with his adopted brother Kakashi. they go to the destroyer's planet. there they encounter him. a tall and muscular humanoid. wearing the garb of a destroyer. beerus explains. this is Rahorus. the destroyer that came before him. Beerus as a canidate of a destruction. still under training with whis. assassinated the destroyer. killing him in his sleep. or so he thought. he indeed did survive his assassination attempt. his body was thrown of the destroyers planet. he woke up from his slumber. and with all the power he still had left. escaped. living his life in hiding. on a barely populated world in the Boötes void. from there he started regaining his strength. building it up. training untill the day comes where victory against beerus would be a guarantee. and so he stands here now. beerus pushes his children out of the way. ordering them to leave the planet as fast as possible and only return if he is victorious. refusing this the two children fight side by side with their father. rahorus would at that point. unleash hordes of minions to keep the children busy. and indeed they had to fight the minions to stop them from interupting beerus. the two fighting destroyers entered the castle. destroying everything in the way. coronus and kakashi would at that point have defeated the army. they were about to enter the castle when they felt it. beerus's lifeforce no longer existing. his soul passing to otherworld. he has been defeated. with a tear in his eye coronus grabs kakashi and quickly runs into a portal knowing they dont stand a change and do what rahorus did. bide their time and train. The Capture Coronus was hiding in a strange and barely known planet. inside of a hotel. owned by a man called Trigno together with his brother Kakashi. Coronus at this point. was broken. his parents dead. he couldnt move on anymore. he would attempt suicide several times before being stopped by his brother. they eventually come to know that Berym was kidnapped by Rahorus's forces. the two set out to free him. they encounter the ship he is kept in. kakashi keeping radio contact as to not be too supsicious. he guides coronus to berym's cell. coronus manages to free him but. as berym leaves the cell an unbreakable wall rises locking coronus in that very same jail cell. coronus realising its a trap demands that berym leaves the ship. and he does. he would fly to rahorus's homeworld where he would be tortured and starved by the destroyer. The battle between Gods Kakashi finds rahorus's base. he attacks it. finding coronus starved and on the brink of starvation. he drags him away with a taunting rahorus in the background. kakashi and trigno patch coronus up. and prepare for a final confrontation with the destroyer. Kakashi and Coronus are confronted by rahorus. on the planet they were hiding on. in the midst of battle. coronus would see his brother being slain by rahorus. completly taken over by anger and sadness. coronus would start getting the upper hand. a beam struggle would begin. coronus thinks about everyone he lost.. his mother.. his father. and now his brother. all alone. no. this cannot be how it ends.. he pushes the wave. and finally ends Rahorus. with tears running don his face. he won the battle. but at what cost. as he is leffft insane and disfigured Mad God Coronus would have gained a second personality. an evil and sadistic one. he went to call. Cearneus. at first Cearneus would pop up every now and then hurling insults and attacking random people. but when coronus was in control. he often found himself at the Omni Kings palace. the omni king was dying. as during rahorus's attack. a multiversal war was going on. the previous mentioned scarlet king. returned. but he fataly wounded the king of all before being defeated. with his last dying breath the omni king proclaimed coronus as his successor. he knew what had to be done. complete the wishes of his last friend. many years went by as coronus developed into adulthood. his second personality growing stronger and stronger every day. when cearneus was in control. coronus would be a ruthless dictator. directly ruling over the multiverse with an iron fist. eventually having enough. powerful magic was used to pull the personality out of coronus's mind. he was banished to forever live in the realmn outside of existence. The end of an Cycle Coronus would one day. be encountered bya massive series of anomalies. points in space that started destroying everything around them. his gods couldnt contain it. not wanting panick to spread he was about to head out to deal with it himself. but suddenly he was approached by a being he has never seen before. The World Weaver. a being omnipotent in power. he explains that he existed before time and space itself.he didnt create reality but rather. watches it for his entertainment. he got bored of the current multiverse and was preparing to erase it. he explains that he did it many times before. Cycles is what he calls it. as each multiverse is very similair to the one before it. but this time. he saw Coronus and a good friend of his. Aerous. as interesting beings. beings worthy to be at his side to watch reality for all eternity. they agreed. becoming omnipotent in the process. they directly work on creating a new multiverse. aerous worked on creating time. while coronus created space. Soon enough. a new multiverse would be created. Coronus would now be bound to this place outside reality. together with Cearneus. who he had forgotten at this point. they grew a love-have relationship with eachother. they both are the same person yet. so radically diverent. now. at the end and beginning of time. Coronus and Cearneus too. decides to interact with the new multiverse. by sending small parts of their souls to existence. taking the shape of whatever they so choose too. coronus would spend most of his time. living as a regular person. a farmer. an adventurer. a doctor? he wanted to live a normal live. and he did so for billions of years. untill one day. he decides to reveal himself to the Omni Queen. vowing his loyalty to her. and promising to work for her. as the new Grand Priest. seeying one was missing. he was very important to the continued survival of this new multiverse.